Our Story FINAL
by akashitetsuya3
Summary: Akashi tiba-tiba merasa bimbang. Ia bisa melenyapkan robot-robot itu sekaligus. Tetapi itu sama artinya dengan Ia membunuh Kuroko dengan tangannya sendiri. CHAPTER 3 UPDATED! FINAL CHAPTER! Sci-Fi fanfic. and (a little) AkaKuro fanfic. R R onegaishimasu (new cover image) #FF #1stAnnivKfIND.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Story**

**Title: Our Story (1/3)**

**Disclaimer:**

**-Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**-Plot © Akashitetsuya3**

**Main Cast: -Kuroko Tetsuya –Akashi Seijuurou**

**Other Cast: -Generation of Miracle (for this chapter)**

**Genre: Supranatural, Friendship, Sci-Fi**

**Rating: K+**

**Type: Fanfiction**

**Length: Three chaptered**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), AU**

**Dedicated for #1stAnnivKfIndo^^**

**Happy reading . . .**

_**November…**_

Festival Budaya. Siapa siswa dan siswi sekolah di Jepang yang tidak mengenal istilah itu? Event yang sangat dinanti-nanti oleh para siswa siswi seluruh sekolah, dimana orang-orang boleh berdatangan ke sekolah tersebut, tempat dimana berbagai acara yang menyenangkan diselenggarakan, serta kegiatan-kegiatan fun lainnya.

Begitu pula dengan Akashi Seijuurou, kapten klub basket Teikou Koukou yang kini tengah menunggu kalau-kalau ada siswa datang ke gym basket dan membeli 'dagangan' klub-nya. Ia tengah duduk diatas sebuah meja yang disiapkan khusus, dengan berbagai keperluan untuk bermain basket, yang menjadi 'dagangan'nya. Anggota-anggota lain tengah sibuk berkeliling sekolah untuk mengikuti event-event klub lain, sekaligus mencari kesempatan untuk mempromosikan barang-barang yang dijual oleh klub basket itu sendiri.

Dan disanalah Ia, saat Ia menangkap sesosok siswa yang tengah berjalan sambil membaca sebuah novel. Akashi tidak tahu pasti novel apa yang tengah dibaca orang tersebut. Ia dengan spontan memanggilnya.

"Hey!"

Siswa yang dimaksud menoleh ke arahnya. Ia memiliki rambut berwara aqua blue yang sewarna dengan iris matanya.

"Maksudmu Aku?" Tanya siswa tersebut.

"Ya. Bisa kesini sebentar?" Tanya Akashi lagi. Orang itupun menurut, lalu mereka bercakap-cakap sebentar.

Ternyata, namanya Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia merupakan murid pindahan, pantas Akashi merasa asing saat melihatnya. Sudah dua tahun Akashi bersekolah ditempat ini, setidaknya Ia mengetahui wajah-wajah para siswa-siswi yang ada ditempat itu walaupun Ia tidak tahu siapa namanya. Yang jelas Ia tahu wajahnya. Satu lagi, ternyata Kuroko tengah berkeliling sekolah itu untuk mencari klub mana yang akan Ia ikuti.

"Jja, bagaimana kalau kau ikut basket?"

"Eh?"

Jujur, Akashi merasa tertarik dengan orang dihadapannya ini. Wajahnya yang datar tana ekspresi, kulitnya yang pucat, dan satu lagi, dengan _emperor eye _miliknya bisa menebak kalau Kuroko menyimpan bakat tersembunyi didalam kemampuan basketnya. Ia yakin itu.

"Aku akan mengajarimu. Nanti, sepulang sekolah."

Dan begitulah akhirnya. Ia berlatih setiap hari dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Pertama-tama, Ia sangat terkejut saat mengetahui kalau Kuroko SANGAT LEMAH. Ia tahu kalau fisik Kuroko akan lemah, tetapi Ia tidak menyangka kalau seandainya Kuroko akan selemah ini. Tetapi, akhirnya Ia menemukan system 'light-shadow' yang pada akhirnya membuat Kuroko masuk menjadi pemain regular tim basket itu.

_**5**__**th**__** December**_

Bel tanda akhir pelajaran telah berbunyi. Akashi memandang keluar jendela. Hujan. Tetapi Ia harus cepat pulang. Ia tidak mau terlambat. Akhirnya Ia nekat menerobos hujan. Tepat pada saat itulah Ia melihat seseorang dengan rambut Aqua blue yang tengah berteduh dibawah atap sekolah. Orang itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Kenapa ia tidak menunggu dibawah pohon saja?

"Tetsuya…", sapa Akashi.

"Ah, Akashi-kun. Domo", sapa Kuroko balik.

"Kenapa kau menunggu disini? Kenapa kau tidak menunggu dibawah pohon itu?"

"Aku disini saja, Akashi-kun."

"Kau mau ikut menerobos hujan bersamaku?" , tawar Akashi.

"Sumimasen, Akashi-kun. Aku…tidak bisa", tolak Kuroko.

"Kau tahu kan kalau perintahku _absolute?_" , balas Akashi-kun sambil menarik tangan Kuroko. Tetapi yang dipaksa tetap tak bergeming. Ia memandang Akashi dengan wajah datarnya. Tetapi, Ia terlihat ketakutan.

"Kumohon jangan paksa Aku, Akashi-kun. Aku ….takut basah", pinta Kuroko dengan suara memelas. Tetapi tatapannya tetap sama. Datar. Hanya suaranya yang berbeda.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku duluan", ucap Akashi. Ia mengalah karena pada Kuroko. Pertama kalinya Ia mendengar suara Kuroko selirih itu.

_**20**__**th**__** December**_

Ini merupakan hari ulang tahun Akashi. Teman-temannya sesame anggota regular hadir. Ada Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, bahkan Murasakibara Atsushi. Tetapi satu orang –yang sangat diharapkan kehadirannya- tidak hadir. Ada apa gerangan? Apa karena cuaca hujan ini?. Akhirnya Ia mengambil jam tangan ponselnya. Zaman sudah canggih, Ia cukup menekan satu tombol terlihat wajah Kuroko Tetsuya disana. Ia masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"Akashi-kun…"

"Tetsuya, Kau telat 20 menit!"

"Sumimasen, Akashi-kun. Disini hujan. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa keluar. Aku benar-benar mohon maaf Akashi-kun. Aku janji, setelah hujan berhenti Aku akan langsung kesana."

Akashi menghela nafas. Kalau berhubungan dengan hujan, Ia memang tidak bisa memaksa seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Malam tiba. Teman-teman Akashi sudah pulang. Hujan pun sudah reda. Sesuai janjinya, Kuroko sudah tiba dirumah Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, ini hadiah untukmu", ucap Kuroko sambil menyerahkan kotak kado.

"Arigatou, Tetsuya".

"Akashi-kun, kau tinggal sendiri?", Tanya Kuroko sambil memegang gelang tangan coklatnya. Ia terlihat tengah mengutak-atiknya.

"yah, begitulah. Ia bekerja di Amerika, sebagai agen FBI. Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa", balas sekaligus ancam Akashi.

Tiba-tiba, aktivitas Kuroko terhenti. Ia menengok kea rah Akashi. Walaupun Ia masih memasang wajah datarnya, Akashi bisa membaca mimic Kuroko yang terlihat panic.

"FBI? Ma.. maksud Akashi-kun mata-mata yang bekerja menyelidiki organisasi jahat?"

"Well, kau benar. Kenapa kau sekaget itu?"

"Ah… iie (tidak). Nandemo nai desu (tidak apa-apa). Aku hanya kaget Akashi-kun ternyata orang tuanya pekerjaannya sehebat itu", jawab Kuroko.

_**31th Janruary**_

"Kurokocchi, otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu^o^", ucap Kise Ryouta, pemuda berambut kuning yang terkenal sebagai _Copy-cat _di klub basketnya.

"Otanjoubi omedetou nanodayo. Jangan salah sangka! Aku hanya disuruh Oha-Asa untuk memberikan kado ke orang yang berulang tahun hari ini!", ucap Midorima Shintarou, pemuda berambut hijau yang dikenal sebagai _Number one Shooter _di klub basketnya.

"Yo Tetsu. Otanjoubi omedetou", ucap sang light, Aomine Daiki, pemuda berambut biru tua yang dikenal sebagai Ace di klub basketnya.

"Kuro-chin, otanjoubi omedetou~", ucap pemuda berambut ungu, Murasakibara Atsushi, yang dikenal karena defense nya yang tangguh.

"Tetsuya, Otanjoubi omedetou", ucap Akashi.'

"Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san", balas Kuroko.

Hari ini memang hari ulang tahun Kuroko. Para anggota Kiseki no Sedai merayakannya di gym basket klub basket itu. Tadinya mereka mau merayakannya di rumah Kuroko, tetapi Kuroko bersikeras menolaknya.

"Kalian pulang duluan saja, Aku tadi dipanggil coach", ucap Akashi sambil meninggalkan mereka.

Akashi tiba didepan gerbang rumahnya. Ia baru pulang seusai berdiskusi dengan Coach. Saat Ia hendak membuka gerbang, tiba-tiba matanya sempat menangkap sosok seseorang yang sangat familiar baginya.

"Tetsuya? Ada apa?"

"Sumimasen, Akashi-kun. Bolehkah Aku tinggal bersamamu?", pinta Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Ye-yeah, Aku tidak keberatan. Tapi, kenapa?", heran Akashi.

"Aku mohon…Aku tidak bisa tinggal dirumahku lagi", kini suara Kuroko terdengar lirih lagi.

Tadinya Akashi masih ingin bertanya ke Kuroko,tetapi ia urungkan niatnya. Terbesit ide di kepalanya.

"Tapi ada syaratnya…"

"Nan desu ka?"

"Kau harus tersenyum."

"Eh? "

"Sudah sekian lama Aku mengenalmu, tetapi sekalipun Aku tak pernah melihat ekspresi selain wajah datarmu itu."

"Aku tidak bisa senyum, Akashi-kun."

Karena kesal, Akashi menarik kedua pipi Tetsuya. Membuat ia memasang pose tersenyum. Manis, pikirnya. Ia melepas cubitannya. Kuroko kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Melihatmu tersenyum sekali saja Aku sudah bahagia, Tetsuya", ucapnya. "Dan juga…", Ia menggantung kalimatnya dan berbisik ke telinga Kuroko. "_You are mine."_

_**February**_

"Kau tidak makan, Tetsuya?"

"Aku masih kenyang, Akashi-kun".

Ini aneh, sangat aneh. Sudah sebulan Ia dan Kuroko tinggal bersama, tetapi Akashi tidak pernah sekalipun melihat Kuroko makan bersamanya. Saat ditanya kapan Ia pernah makan, Kuroko selalu menjawab "wajar Akashi-kun tidak tahu, kita kan beda kelas". Tetapi itu memang jawaban yang wajar, karena selain itu ini tahun 2074, cukup dengan menelan sebutir pil, itu sudah seperti persediaan untuk makan selama 2 hari.

_**21th March**_

"Tadaima…", ucap Akashi sepulang sekolah. Hari ini Ia pulang telat karena ada kegiatan klub shogi. Saat itu, Ia tidak mendengar Kuroko membalas salamnya. Ia pun menuju ke kamar Kuroko. Disana, Ia melihat Kuroko tengah duduk sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"Hey, Tetsuya. Sedang apa kau disana?". Kuroko tak menjawabnya.

"Hey, Tetsuya!", ucap Akashi lagi dengan sedikit menambah volume suaranya.

"TETSUYA!", akhirnya Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kuroko. Tiba-tiba, Ia membuka matanya.

"Ah, Akashi-kun. Okaeri nasai", balas Kuroko.

"Kau sedang apa tadi?", Tanya Akashi.

"Sumimasen, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu", jawab Kuroko sambil bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu. Tetapi Akashi menahannya.

"Cepat beritahu Aku kau sedang apa!", titah Akashi. Ia menekankan setiap perkataannya.

"Aku akan memberitahu Akashi-kun. Tetapi besok. Aku janji", balas Kuroko tetap memasang ekspresi datarnya. Ia tidak terlihat takut. Akashi pun hanya bisa mengalah.

_**22th March**_

Terlihat siswa-siswi Teikou Koukou bersembunyi dibawah kolong mejanya dengan ekspresi kepanikan. Bagaimana tidak? Saat pelajaran tadi tiba-tiba terdengar ledakan diluar sekolahnya. Dan tiba-tiba, ada sebuah roket kecil meluncur ke lapangan nya. 5 orang keluar dari sana. Ada lelaki yang rambutnya berwarna merah, ada yang matanya terlihat berbeda, ada yang berkacamata, serta ada yang bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut berwarna kecoklatan. Dan satu-satunya wanita, terlihat berambut coklat pendek. Para guru langsung memerintahkan siswanya agar bersembunyi di kolong meja. Mereka semua mengenakan wrist band yang mirip seperti milik Kuroko.

Akashi merasalan firasat buruk. Ia keluar dari kolongnya dan melihat ke lantai dasar, tepat satu lantai dibawah kelasnya. Dan benar saja, ternyata disana Ia melihat seorang siswa keluar menuju lapangan itu. Dan orang itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya! Ia segera berlari menyusulnya.

"Tetsuya! Mau apa kau kesana! Cepat kembali ke kelasmu!", perintah Akashi sambil menghadang jalan Kuroko.

"Sumimasen, Akashi-kun. Kau harus membiarkanku lewat", ucap Kuroko tetap dengan ekspresi khasnya.

"TIDAK! Perintahku mutlak!", tolak Akashi.

Tiba-tiba, Kuroko mendorong Akashi. Akashi langsung tersungkur. Ia langsung terkejut. Sejak kapan tenaga Kuroko sebesar ini?.

"Maafkan Aku", sesal Kuroko.

Tiba-tiba Kuroko membuka wrist band nya. Ada beberapa lilitan kabel disana. Ia menekan suatu tombol, terlihat kulit-kulit diantara pergelangan tangan dan sikunya melepas, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mirip seperti laser. Akashi membelalakkan matanya.

"Ja… jadi… ternyata kau…" Akashi menggantung kalimatnya. Ia tiba-tiba mem-flashback kenangannya dengan _orang itu._

_**Ia tahu kalau fisik Kuroko akan lemah, tetapi Ia tidak menyangka kalau seandainya Kuroko akan selemah ini**_

"_**Kumohon jangan paksa Aku, Akashi-kun. Aku ….takut basah"**_

"_**FBI? Ma.. maksud Akashi-kun mata-mata yang bekerja menyelidiki organisasi jahat?"**_

"_**Aku mohon…Aku tidak bisa tinggal dirumahku lagi"**_

"_**Aku tidak bisa senyum, Akashi-kun."**_

"_**Aku masih kenyang, Akashi-kun".**_

"_**Aku akan memberitahu Akashi-kun. Tetapi besok. Aku janji"**_

_Karena… Ia adalah seorang robot?_

"Aku harus melawan teman-temanku", ucap Kuroko.

Akashi masih terpaku. Ia sangat shock. Kuroko tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju 'orang-orang' itu, yang kini juga sudah memperlihatkan sosok **asli **mereka.

"Oi, Kuroko. Osashiburi", ucap robot yang berambut merah seperti Akashi.

"Osashiburi desu, Kagami-kun. Osashiburi desu, minna san", balas Kuroko.

"Baiklah, Kuroko. Langsung saja. Aku mau kau kembali ketempat kami." pinta robot yang berkacamata.

"Sumimasen, tetapi Aku tidak kuat lagi tinggal ditempat itu", sesal Kuroko.

"Sou ka. Tidak ada cara lain. Maafkan kami, Kuroko-kun. Mungkin sekolahmu akan hancur. Kami harus membawamu kembali atas perintah _orang itu", _jawab robot wanita berambut coklat.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa, kalau kalian belum bertempur melawanku", jawab Kuroko.

Dan tiba-tiba, robot-robot itu ikut mengeluarkan senjata rahasianya.

Pertempuran masih terjadi. Akashi bingung, apakah Ia harus membiarkan Kuroko bertenpur seorang diri? Selama ini Ia sudah membohongi Akashi. Tetapi, Ia pasti punya alasan kenapa harus berbohong dari Akashi. Tidak, Ia yakin 100% Kuroko adalah orang baik! **Akashi selalu benar. **Tiba-tiba, Ia mendapat sebuah ide. Ide ekstrim. Ia segera menghubungi rekan setim basketnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Kurokocchi teryata seorang robot", ungkap Kise setiba di gymnasium, tempat Akashi meminta berkumpul.

"Aku juga, padahal selama in Tetsu selalu baik padaku", ungkap Aomine.

"Selarang bukan waktunya untuk bersedih", ucap Akashi.

"Aku yakin Tetsuya adalah orang baik", lanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba, Akashi memejamkan matanya, sambil memegang jam tangan miliknya. 2 menit lamanya, Akashi membuka matanya.

"A-Akashi! Matamu!", ucap Midorima terkejut.

Memang, ada yang aneh. Tiba-tiba salah satu mata Akashi yang semula bermanik merah, berubah warna menjadi kuning.

"Mata keluargaku. Ia bekerja sebagai FBI. Mata khas untuk menyusun strategi melawan komplotan penjahat", jawab Akashi.

"Tapi… Apa benar robot-robot itu komplotan penjahat?", Tanya Murasakibara.

"Sekarang dengar. Mungkin ini diluar kemampuan kalian, tetapi kalian akan bertarung melawan mereka", perintah Akashi.

Percuma. Satu melawan lima terlalu berat sebelah. Kuroko sudah hampir kehabisan tenaga. Kini, tubuh Kuroko (kecuali wajahnya) sudah sepenuhnya berbentuk besi. Terlihat beberapa goresan di_tubuh_ itu. Kuroko jatuh tersungkur.

"Kuroko, sayang sekali. Kau harus pulang", ucap robot yang matanya _berbeda._

"Bawa dia, Izuki", perintah robot berkacamata.

Robot yang dipanggil Izuki itu sudah berjalan ke tempat Kuroko. Ia sudah siap membawa Kuroko. Tiba-tiba…

"TUNGGU!", terdengar suara Aomine berteriak. Semua menoleh kearah Aomine, termasuk Kuroko. Ternyata Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Kise sudah berganti kostum. Ingat, ini tahun 2074. Sudah canggih. Mereka memakai baju zirah.

"Kami lah lawanmu!", lanjut Aomine.

Akashi dengan cekatan menarik Kuroko dan mengungsikannya.

"A-Akasi-kun", terdegar suara Kuroko lemah.

"Aku sudah menyusun strategi untuk melawan mereka", ucap Akashi.

"Sekarang, seperti janjimu kemarin…" Akashi menggantung kalimatnya.

"Kau **harus **menceritakan semuanya padaku", lanjutnya. Ia menatap tajam kea rah Kuroko.

Kuroko menghela nafas. Ia memang harus menepati janjinya. Tetapi ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya"

-TBC-

**Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Story**

**Title: Our Story (2/3)**

**Disclaimer:**

**-Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**-Plot © Akashitetsuya3**

**Main Cast: -Kuroko Tetsuya –Akashi Seijuurou**

**Other Cast: -Generation of Miracle (for this chapter) –Haizaki Shougo**

**Genre: Supranatural, Friendship, Sci-Fi**

**Rating: K+**

**Type: Fanfiction**

**Length: Three chaptered**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), AU, 1000% flashback**

**Notes: Chapter ini khusus milik sudut pandang Kuroko, yang menceritakan masa lalunya.**

**Dedicated for #1stAnnivKfIndo^^**

**Happy reading . . .**

_Kuroko's POV_

_One Year ago . . ._

_ Kubuka mataku. Kulihat beberapa orang (?) melihat ke arahku. Kucoba menggerakkan tanganku. Kaku, begitulah sebutannya. _

"_Ah, Kuroko-kun. Akhirnya kau hidup!", ucap seseorang dihadapanku. Ia berambut coklat. Sepertinya Ia wanita, tetapi potongan rambutnya seperti pria._

"_Ano… Kau siapa?", tanyaku._

"_Ah, kenalkan. Aku Riko Aida.", balas wanita mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku._

"_Riko-san, desu ka?", tanyaku lagi. Aku terlihat kebingungan saat Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Apa maksudnya?_

"_Ah, gomen. Aku lupa memberitahumu. Ini disebut jabat tangan, saat dimana manusia saling berkenalan. Mereka biasa saling menjabat tangan", terangnya._

"_Jadi Riko-san manusia?", tanyaku. Ia menggeleng._

"_Bukan, Aku robot. Sama sepertimu." Jawabnya. Oh, jadi Aku robot? Pantas saaj tubuhku terasa kaku._

"_Riko-san, apa kau yang meembuatku?", Tanyaku lagi. Lagi-lagi Ia menggeleng._

"_Bukan, Kau dan Aku dibuat oleh satu orang. Namanya Haizaki Shougo. Nanti suatu hari kau akan bertemu dengannya", jawabnya._

"_Sou desu ka", balasku._

"_Oh Iya, bukan hanya kau dan aku saja yang diciptakan. Ada juga teman robot yang lain. Mari kukenalkan!", ajaknya. Ia menarik tanganku. Dingin. Tetapi itu wajar._

_ Akupun berkenalan dengan mereka semua. Ada yang namanya Hyuuga Junpei, Ia berkacamata. Ada yang namanya Kiyoshi Teppei, Ia merupakan robot yang paling tinggi. Ada yang namanya Izuki Shun, Ia katanya memiliki eagle eye, karena itulah Ia menjadi robot yang berperan sebagai pengatur kami. Ada juga yang namanya Kagami Taiga, rambutnya berwarna merah._

"_Hyuuga-nii chan, apakah disini ada yang seumuran denganku?", tanyaku suatu hari saat bersama dengannya._

"_Jangan panggil Aku Hyuuga-niichan, Kuroko. Walaupun Aku lebih besar darimu, tetapi kita tidak bisa disebut saudara. Panggil saja Aku 'senpai'.", perintahnya._

"_Hai. Jja, Hyuuga-senpai, apakah ada robot yang seumuran denganku disini?", tanyaku lagi._

"_Ada. Kagami. Ia dibuat satu hari lebih dulu darimu. Jadi bisa dibilang kau seumuran dengannya. Kalau Aku seumuran dengan Izuki, Riko, dan Kiyoshi. Kami dibuat satu bulan lebih dulu dari kalian berdua", jawabnya. _

"_Sou desu ka", balasku._

_ Hari-hariku kulalui bersama mereka. Mungkin tidak dengan canda tawa, karena kami semua adalah robot. Kami tidak memiliki hati. Kami hanya bisa memasang ekspresi datar. Tetapi aku cukup menikmatinya. Kami berkembang pesat. Walaupun baru satu tahun menjadi robot, kemampuan dan kerja ku sudah setara dengan manusia yang berusia 16 tahun, sama dengan Kagami. Sedangkan Hyuuga-senpai, Izuki-senpai, Kiyoshi-senpai, dan Riko-senpai, mereka kemampuannya setara dengan manusia yang berusia 17 tahun._

_Sampai akhirnya aku sadar. Seharusnya aku tidak 'terlahir' ke dunia ini . . . . ._

_ Tidak, bukannya aku tidak boleh lahir. Tetapi aku lahir ditempat yang salah. Semua itu terjadi ketika suatu hari, Aku berjalan-jalan mengelilingi tempat tinggalku. Saat itu, kulihat Para senpai bersama dengan Kagami-kun tengah berkumpul disuatu ruangan. Ia menghadap seorang manusia yang berambut gimbal. Mungkin Ia yang namanya Haizaki Shougo-sama. Aku mencoba menguping percakapan mereka._

"_Kau mengerti kan, Izuki? Kau harus bisa menyusun rencana ini." Ucap Haizaki-sama. Kulihat Izuki-senpai mengangguk._

"_Kagami, Riko, Hyuuga, dan Kiyoshi. Kalian harus bisa menguasai cara menggunakan senjata itu", ucap Haizaki-sama lagi. Keempat orang itu ikut mengangguk._

"_Kita harus bisa menghancurkan orang-orang FBI itu. Ia sudah banyak mengetahui rahasia organisasi kita", ucap Haizaki-sama. Tunggu, FBI? Apa itu?. Tetapi, Ia mengatakan 'menghancurkan'. Bukankah dalam dunia robot kita tidak boleh saling menghancurkan satu sama lain? Berarti… mereka jahat…_

"_Jangan lupa rahasiakan ini dari Tetsuya, Ia merupakan robot yang mampu mendeteksi perasaan negative. Ia pasti akan mencegah kita. Disamping itu, Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki kekuatan bertempur", sambung Haizaki-sama._

"_Kuroko, kau jangan bersembunyi lagi. Aku tahu kau disitu", ucap Izuki-senpai tiba-tiba. Aku lupa! Ia memiliki eagle eye!_

_ Aku segera berlari. Setelah lumayan jauh, Aku mengambil salah satu roket kecil milik mereka. Aku harus kabur. __**Harus**__! Akupun dengan iseng menekan tombol dengan tujuan Jepang. Aku kini tinggal di Jerman. Mereka memang berbeda bahasa. Tetapi, Aku adalah robot. Aku mungkin tidak memiliki daya tempur, tetapi aku menguasai banyak bahasa Asing. Roket itupun meluncur. Aku harus menyamar menjadi manusia! Akupun memakai wrist band untuk menutupi lilitan kabel-kabel ini._

_ Selama roket itu meluncur, Aku merenung. Ya, kasihan mereka. Mereka bukannya memiliki niat jahat. Tetapi, mereka dibuat oleh orang jahat. Dan satu lagi, mereka tidak memiliki hati. Mereka hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan oleh 'Tuan'nya. Maafkan Aku, minna-san. Maafkan Aku, Hyuuga-senpai, Riko-senpai, Kiyoshi-senpai, Izuki-senpai, Kagami-kun . . ._

_**November**_

_Saat itulah Aku pindah sekolah ke Teikou Koukou. Saat festival budaya, Aku bertemu dengan Akashi-kun. Ia mengajakku bermain basket. Tetapi apa daya, Aku ini robot. Aku tidak bisa olahraga. Tetapi untunglah, Akashi-kun menjadikanku sebagai __**shadow **__dengan Aomine-kun sebagai __**light **__nya. Jujur, aku tidak terlalu terpikat pada basket. Keinginanku hanya satu. __**Aku ingin mempunyai teman.**_

_**5**__**th**__** December**_

_ Cuaca hujan. Aku akhirnya memilih untuk berteduh. Tiba-tiba, kulihat Akashi-kun lewat mengajakku bermain hujan, tetapi Aku menolaknya. Ia mengeluarkan kata __**absolute **__nya, tetapi Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menurutinya sampai saat ini._

"_Kumohon jangan paksa Aku, Akashi-kun. Aku ….takut basah", pintaku._

_ Akhirnya Ia mengalah. Iapun berlalu meninggalkanku. Sumimasen, Akashi-kun. Bukannya aku tidak mau bersama denganmu. Tetapi Aku ini robot. Aku tidak bisa kena air. Kalau kena, Aku bisa rusak._

_**20**__**th**__** December**_

_ Hari ini Akashi-kun ulang tahun. Ia mengundangku ke rumahnya. Sialnya, cuaca hujan. Akupun terpaksa menunggu hujan reda._

"_FBI? Ma.. maksud Akashi-kun mata-mata yang bekerja menyelidiki organisasi jahat?", ucapku tiba-tiba. Ia terlihat curiga terhadapku. Orang tua Akashi-kun… FBI? Jangan bilang kalau orang tua Akashi-kun merupakan target dari teman-temanku…. Kumohon…. Jangan…_

_**31th Janruary**_

_ Hari ini hari lahirku. Lebih tepatnya, hari ini merupakan hari terbetuknya Aku. Teman-teman sesame tim basketku merayakannya denganku di gym. Sebenarnya mereka maunya dirumahku, tetapi aku langsung menolak. Bisa kaget mereka kalau mereka tahu kalau isi kamarku tidak sama dengan isi aku senang mendengar ucapan selamat dari mereka. Mungkin tidak se-senang perasaan manusia yang pernah kubaca di novel-novel. Tetapi, akhirnya setelah sekian lama Aku bisa merasakan kembali bagaimana itu __**bersama**__._

_ Kuhempaskan tubuhku di kasurku. Aku tidak lelah, Aku hanya ingin berbaring. Aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana keadaan teman-teman robotku di Jerman sana. Jujur, Aku rindu mereka…_

_ Tiba-tiba, kudengar bunyi sesuatu. Kupalingkan wajahku. Sepertinya sumber bunyi tersembut berasal dari wrist band ku. Kulihat ada semacam titik yang berkedip-kedip disana. ASTAGA! Tiba-tiba tanganku gemetar. Aku baru ingat perkataan Riko-san saat Aku sempat tersesat dulu . . ._

"_Jangan khawatir, Kuroko-kun. Saat kau berusia genap 1 tahun, alat pelacak ditanganmu akan bekerja sempurna, Kau tidak takut kalau tersesat, kami pasti bisa menemukanmu^^"_

_ Cepat-cepat kulempar alat pelacak itu sejauhmungkin. Harus kabur. Aku harus kabur. Paling tidak ada bekas jejak keberadaanku disini. Aku harus melarikan diri. Benar juga, Aku bisa tinggal bersama Akashi-kun. Ia tinggal sendiri . . ._

_ Akupun langsung pergi ke rumah Akashi-kun. Ia terlihat terkejut. Tetapi Aku tetap memohon padanya. Untunglah Ia mau. Tetapi Ia menyuruhku tersenyum. Tetapi Aku tidak bisa. Ini benar-benar diluar kemampuanku. Tidak ada robot yang bisa mengubah ekspresinya. Tiba-tiba, Ia menarik kedua pipiku. Memaksaku membentuk seulas senyum._

"_Melihatmu tersenyum sekali saja Aku sudah bahagia, Tetsuya", ucapnya. "Dan juga…", Ia menggantung kalimatnya dan berbisik ke telingaku. "You are mine."_

_ Aku terkejut. Tiba-tiba, tubuhku merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Kalau dalam istilah novel, ini bisa disebut __**Doki-doki**__. Keadaan dimana jantungmu berdegup dua kali lebih kencang saat kau bersama dengan orang yang kau sukai. Apa Aku suka Akashi-kun?. Seandainya Aku punya jantung, paling tidak Aku bisa tahu bagaimana 'versi full' dari Doki-doki itu. Seandainya . . . ._

_**February**_

_ Kali ini, Akashi-kun mengajakku makan. Aku menolaknya. Aku tidak bisa, __**sungguh**__, Aku tidak boleh makan. Tetapi Aku bersyukur ini zaman canggih, Akashi-kun percaya ucapanku._

_**21th March**_

_ Situasi memburuk. Kututup mataku agar aku bisa mendengar lebih jelas suara itu._

"_Kau dengar Aku, Tetsuya? Besok teman-temanmu akan menjemputmu. Dimanapun kau berada, kami pasti bisa mengetahuinya. Bersiap-siaplah, fufufufu. "_

_ Itu suara Haizaki-sama. Aku yakin. Sampai-sampai, Aku tidak sadar Akashi-kun sudah pulang. Ia memaksaku untuk memberitahu apa yang terjadi,_

"_Aku akan memberitahu Akashi-kun. Tetapi besok. Aku janji",ucapku sambil berlalu meninggalkannya. Aku harus bersiap untuk besok._

_**22th March**_

___Semua benar. Teman-temanku datang mencariku. Mereka memaksaku ikut. Hanya ada 3 pilihan yang bisa kupilih. __**1. Mati, 2. Ikut bersama mereka tetapi aku akan ikut menjadi jahat, 3. Teman-temanku yang akan mati. **__Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memilih pilihan pertama. Aku harus bertarung melawan mereka._

_ Tidak, ini susah. Aku tidak sama dengan mereka. Aku __**bukan **__diciptakan untuk bertempur, tetapi mereka diciptakan __**khusus **__untuk bertempur. Ditambah lagi, Ini satu melawan lima. Terlalu jelas bagaimana jatuh tersungkur, Izuki-senpai sudah siap membawaku._

_ Tiba-tiba, teman-teman tim basketku datang menantang mereka. Tidak, jangan! Kumohon! Mereka itu kuat. Ralat, __**sangat **__kuat. Akashi-kun segera menarikku. Ia menagih janjiku. Aku ingat, dulu aku sudah bersumpah untuk tidak mengingkari janji. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Lalu, setelah itu Aku akan kembali melawan mereka. Tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya . . ._

_-TBC-_

_**Review please?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Story**

**Title: Our Story (3/3)**

**Disclaimer:**

**-Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**-Plot © Akashitetsuya3**

**Main Cast: -Kuroko Tetsuya –Akashi Seijuurou**

**Other Cast: -Generation of Miracle (for this chapter) –Haizaki Shougo **

–**Momoi Satsuki – 2 Original Character**

**Genre: Supranatural, Friendship, Sci-Fi**

**Rating: K+**

**Type: Fanfiction**

**Length: Three chaptered**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), AU, **

**Dedicated for #1stAnnivKfIndo^^**

**Notes: Oh iya, kemaren ada review dari Use my Imagination-san nanya:**

**"Kuroko bangun2 robot kan?gapunya hati? kok bisa ngerasain bla bla bla"(saya lupa pertanyaannya, yang jelas sejenis itu/plak**

**Jawabannya: "Ya, aduh jangan nak '.'/ jangan jadi Jaki. Iya, dia diciptain Jaki sebenernya supaya bisa tempur ngelawan FBI**

**tapi ternyata, Kuroko itu lemah. Jadi dia punya keistimewaan khusus bisa merasa 'kasih sayang', tidak seperti 'jenis-jenisnya' (istilah apa ini -_-)**

**mudahan ngerti. ngerti kan *nyodorin katana* /heh**

**yaudah,langsung aja**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading **

Percuma. Teman-teman Kuroko terlalu kuat. Keempat remaja berambut warna warni itu sudah terluka parah, walau tidak separah Kuroko. Banyak luka lecet dikulit-kulit mereka, walau mereka memakai baju pelindung. Bukan karena mereka lemah. Sekali lagi, **bukan**. Tetapi karena ini bukan bidang mereka. Apalagi mereka mendapat tugas ini secara tiba-tiba setelah diancam Akashi. Kuroko pun belum bisa bergerak.

"Hei Kau, yang berambut merah sepertiku", panggil Kagami. Akashi menoleh.

"Mau apa kau memanggilku?!", jawab Akashi dengan suara dan tatapan yang dingin.

"Sebenarnya mudah bagiku untuk menyeret Kuroko, tetapi Aku ingin mengetahui seberapa jauh kekuatanmu. Ayo, bertarungah denganku. Kalau kau berani", tantang Kagami.

"Aku tidak takut", jawab Akashi. Ia melepas jas Teikou-nya. Ia pun maju dan melangkah ke tempat Kagami.

_Other side . . ._

"Midorima-kun . . .", panggil Kuroko.

"Apa nanodayo?", Tanya Midorima.

"Tolong . . . buat aku pulih walaupun sedikit", pinta Kuroko.

"Apa? Tunggu, itu diluar kemampuanku nanodayo", tolak Midorima.

"Kumohon. Saat ini Akashi-kun dalam bahaya. Kagami-kun merupakan robot terkuat. Akashi bisa mati ditangannya", pinta Kuroko lagi.

"Baiklah, tapi mungkin itu membutuhkan waktu beberapa puluh menit. Kau bersedia?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Midorima langsung memapah Kuroko menjauhi tempat itu.

10 menit berlalu. Akashi memang hebat, Ia bisa membuat kekuatan Kagami menurun 50%. Tetapi Kagami lebih kuat daya tempurnya, Ia berhasil membuat kekuatan Akashi menurun 75%. Bahkan keadaan Akashi kini lebih parah dari keadaan teman warna-warninya. Pengobatan Kuroko sudah selesai. Ia masih dipapah Midorima untuk kembali ke tempatnya semula. Ia harus menunggu 10 menit lagi agar Ia bisa bergerak.

Tiba-tiba, tangan kanan Kagami terlepas kulitnya. Keluarlah sebuah senjata. Ia menodongkan senjata tersebut kea rah Akashi tidak dapat bergerak karena kehabisan tenaga. Kuroko yang melihat itu langsung panik. Itu senjata andalan para robot. Siapapun manusia yang terkena senjata itu akan langsung tewas ditempat. Kuroko tidak tahu apa dampak senjata tersebut terhadap robot. Ia memaksa kakinya agar dapat bergerak. Ia berlari menuju kearah Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, AWASSS!", teriak Kuroko.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH", terdengar suara teriakan Kuroko beberapa detik setelahnya.

Ya, Kuroko tubuh Kuroko berhasil tiba didepan tubuh Akashi sebelum senjata tersebut mengenai Akashi. Tetapi, senjata tersebut mengenai 'perut' Kuroko. Terlihat oli keluar dari bagian tersebut. Mungkin itulah _darah_-nya.

"TETSUYA!", teriak Akashi. Ia juga memaksa tubuhnya agar dapat bergerak. Ia menarik Kuroko untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia menidurkan Kuroko dibawah pohon. Mata Kuroko tidak bisa terbuka sebelah. Sedangkan Kagami, Ia lanjut mengancurkan gedung Teikou Koukou itu.

Tiba-tiba, jam tangan ponsel Akashi berbunyi. Ia segera mengangkatnya. Lalu, terpampang layar monitor dihadapannya. Disana terlihat seorang waniya berambut merah dan bermata heterochromatic sedang menatap layar monitor.

"Seijuurou, kau dengar aku?"

"Kaa-san! Ya, aku bisa mendengarnya", ucap Akashi.

"Ada apa Kaa-san?", Tanya Akashi.

"Begini, Kaa-san tidak punya banyak waktu. Kaa-san tahu disana kau tengah berusaha melawan robot-robot yang menyerang sekolahmu. Kaa-san dan Tou-san disini juga tengah berusaha melawan pembuat mereka, Haizaki Shougo. Jadi…" Ibu Akashi menggantung kalimatnya. Ia terlihat tengah melakukan sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah _CD k_eluar dari monitor itu.

"Kaa-san, apa ini?", Tanya Akashi.

"Itu CD yang Kaa-san dan Tou-san buat selama ini. Khusus untuk menghancurkan robot-robot itu. Cara menggunakannya, kau harus memasukkan CD itu kedalam CD room yang terdapat dalam monitor Jam tanganmu. Setelah kau melakukannya, akan muncul sebuah tombol. Kau harus menekan tombol itu. Setelah kau menekan tombol itu, otomatis robot-robot milik Haizaki akan langsung lenyap dari bumi ini. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa melakukan itu, nak. Kau satu-satunya keturunan anggota FBI disitu. Kau harus berjuang! Demi Kaa-san, Tou-san, dan semua manusia dibumi ini", terang Ibu Akashi.

Layar monitor itu hilang. Jam tangan handphone milik Akashi pun mati. Tanda panggilan telah diputuskan. Ia langsung menuruti perintah Ibunya. Ia memasukkan CD itu, dan benar saja. Ada sebuah tombol yang kini sudah terpampang dihadapannya.

Tiba-tiba, Akashi bimbang. Ia bisa melenyapkan robot-robot itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Tetapi . . . Itu sama artinya dengan Ia melenyapkan Kuroko!

"Kau harus menekan tombol itu, Akashi-kun", pinta Kuroko. Suaranya terdengar lemah.

"Tapi sama saja artinya Aku harus membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri!", ucap Akashi.

"Semua sama saja, Akashi-kun. Kalau Kau tidak menekannya, sama saja. Mereka akan menang, lalu mereka memaksaku ikut mereka, Kita berpisah, dan . . . orangtua Akashi-kun terancam. Tetapi, kalau Akashi-kun menekannya, Aku dan teman-teman robotku lenyap, dunia akan aman, dan orangtua Akashi-kun bisa kembali ke Akashi-kun", jelas Kuroko.

"Demo . . ."

"Kau harus menekannya, Akashi", ucap Aomine. Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Kise ternyata sudah ada disana.

"Akashicchi, kumohon jangan egois", pinta Kise.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan menekannya! Ingat? Aku SELALU be…"

"AKASHI-KUN!", bentak Kuroko memotong perkataan Akashi. Akashi melihat kea rah Kuroko. Kuroko terlihat seperti ingin berbisik kepadanya.

Kuroko langsung membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya. Setelahnya, Akashi langsung terpaku. Kuroko mengambil kesempatan. Ia menggunakan sisa tenaganya untuk mendorong tangan Akashi agar menekan tombol itu. Dan akhirnya jari telunjuk Akashi berhasil memencet benda tersebut. Terlihat teman-teman robot Kuroko tidak bisa menjangkau benda yang hendak digunakan untuk menghancurkan sekolah itu. Ya, mereka (dan Kuroko)kini berubah dari benda nyata menjadi benda maya.

"Tetsuya . . .", Akashi mencoba menggapai Kuroko, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia seolah-seolah menggapai udara.

"Sayonara, minna-san. Terima kasih atas waktu yang telah kalian lalui bersamaku", ucap Kuroko. Tunggu, ada yang aneh. Lengkungan terlihat disekitar mulutnya. Ia .. Ia tersenyum. Teman-temannya hanya memandang lirih ke arahnya. Termasuk Akashi.

"Sayonara, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, dan Akashi-kun . . .", Kuroko menggantung kalimatnya. Terlihat setetes cairan bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Apakah Ia mulai merasakan bagaimana memiliki hati?

"Akashi-kun, daisuki. You are mine. I'm Yours", ucap salam perpisahan Kuroko. Ia pun langsung lenyap, berikut teman-temannya.

Kuroko POV

_ Aku tidak menyangka aku akan menangis. Setidaknya, sebelum aku tiada aku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki hati. Memang perasaan yang kurasakan saat ini hanyalah perasaan sedih. Tetapi, Aku tetap __**bahagia **__bisa merasakannya walau hanya sekali. Aku akan berkumpul bersama 'keluarga'ku, bersama Hyuuga-senpai dan yang lainnya._

"_Akashi-kun, daisuki. You are mine. I'm Yours", ucapku. Lalu, mereka menghilang dari hadapanku._

_Kuroko POV end_

The next week….

Tragedi itu sudah berakhir. Robot-robot itu sudah lenyap. Haizaki Shougo-pun sudah berhasil dituntaskan FBI. Akashi ingat pesan yang Kuroko bisikkan padanya . . .

"_Lihatlah dibalik bantalmu, disana ada sepucuk surat. Bacalah"_

Akashi mencari surat yang dimaksud. Tak butuh waktu lama, Ia berhasil menemukannya. Ia menemukan amplop yang berwarna merah. Dibukanya amplop itu. Disana, terdapat 2 buah kertas. Akashi memilih membacanya satu per satu. Ia mulai dari surat yang pertama.

_Untuk Akashi-kun._

_ Domo. Aku yakin Akashi-kun akan membaca surat ini setelah aku tiada. Aku yakin Akashi-kun sudah mengetahui 'apa' Aku sebenarnya. Mungkin Akashi-kun kaget. Aku kan robot, apakah Aku bisa membuat surat?. Jangan remehkan Aku, Akashi-kun. Aku ini pintar, mungkin tidak sepintar Akashi-kun dan Midorima-kun. Tetapi, Aku tidak seperti Aomine-kun yang mendapat tugas membuat surat pribadi, bukannya membuat surat pribadi malah membuat surat undangan. Mungkin kau tidak tahu tentang ini, tetapi Aku tahu, karena aku sekelas dengannya. _

_ Kenapa malah membahas tentang kebodohan Aomine-kun?. Baiklah, Aku akan berterus terang saja. Aku sudah membuat kenang-kenangan untuk kalian semua. Kau bisa melihat di kertas yang satunya. Lebih baik Akashi-kun lihat dulu, baru membaca lanjutan suratku lagi._

Akashi membuka kertas yang satunya. Ternyata itu adalah lukisan. Lukisan tentang pelangi yang bersinar sangat indah. Tak lupa dengan langit biru yang berwarna cerah. Ia kembali melanjutkan membaca surat itu.

_Kau sudah lihat?Aku akan bercerita sedikit mengenai pelangi itu. Well, menurutku pelangi itu kita semua._

_**Merah, **__warna teratas melambangkan Akashi-kun yang menjadi pemimpin bagi kami semua._

_**Kuning, **__warna yang melambankan Kise-kun yang menjadi mood maker bagi kita semua._

_**Hijau, **__warna yang melambangkan Midorima-kun yang menjadi wakil kapten bagi kita semua._

_**Biru, **__warna yang melambangkan Aomine-kun yang menjadi Ace bagi kita semua._

_**Pink, **__warna yang melambangkan Momoi-san yang menjadi manager kita semua. Akashi-kun tahu, kan? Warna nila selalu menjadi salah satu komponen dalam pelangi._

_**Ungu, **__warna yang melambangkan Murasakibara-kun yang terkenal akan defense-nya._

_ Mungkin Akashi-kun bertanya, "Yang mana diriku?". Aku adalah langit-nya. Ya, Aku berbeda dari kalian. Aku tak seindah kalian. Akashi-kun tahu kan kalau Aku robot? Aku berbeda dengan kalian yang manusia. Begitu pula langit, Ia berbeda dengan pelangi. Tetapi, Aku seperti langit. Aku sering membaca ini di novel fiksi, tetapi Aku tidak tahu ini benar atau tidak. Tetapi Aku bisa mengawasi tingkah kalian dari langit :)_

_ Terima kasih atas waktu yang telah Kalian lalui bersamaku, terima Kasih atas canda tawa yang telah kalian bagi denganku. Jujur, aku masih tidak mengerti tentang semua canda tawa itu. Akashi-kun tahu alasannya, kan? Yang pasti, Aku tidak akan melupakan kalian._

_ Oh, satu lagi. Akashi-kun, Daisuki. Daisuki wo arigatou. you are mine. I'm yours._

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Akashi menutup surat itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat berandanya. Ia melihat ke langit.

'Tetsuya, kau melihatku? You are mine. I'm yours", ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum tulus.

-END-

**Yeahh final chapter! I can't believe I can do them just one day . Review?**


End file.
